Demons Diced
by Echo Spectre
Summary: When Dipper discovers a mysterious pair of dice in an art supply store, he doesn't know what to think of them. But with the help of his twin sister, Mabel, and an introduction to a brand new character, Dipper overcomes the challenges and uncovers new mysteries. This story is a layout for a new episode idea. Please review and tell me if you'd want this to be one of the episodes.


**Author's Notes: **

**Hi! It's Echo Spectre! So, this is my first Gravity Falls Fanfic that was actually my other brother's idea, but I typed and edited it. He just yelled out some ideas. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! It's just an idea for another episode.**

"Stuk-pads, Colorcrits, Pailapaint?! What kind of art supplies are these?" Dipper was searching for a sketchbook at the art tool store so he could keep better note of the various monsters he'd seen lately. "Mabel, have you ever heard of these things?" he asked.

Mabel was jumping around the shelves enthusiastically, starry-eyed from all the sparkly, glittery things. "No, but who cares?! Oh my gosh, this is so cute!" she said, pointing at a little decorate-it-yourself pig kit. She ran over to the cash register, the kit nearly flying out of her hands.

"Well, I guess I'll just take a Stuk-pad then," Dipper sighed, hoping that it was at least something close to a sketchbook. As he pulled the disfigured 'book' off the shelf, a pair of dissimilar dice fell, seemingly out of nowhere, and bounced onto the floor. They shimmered and produced a brief, white light that temporarily blinded him so fast that he could've imagined it. Dipper blinked.

"Whoa… what are these?" Dipper questioned to himself. He picked them up to examine them. One die was made of brown wood and had 6 sides with drawings, or inscriptions, of what he thought looked sort of like different earth elements. The other die had 8 sides, and looked like it was made out of a silvery-green metal. On each of the sides were, mysteriously, tiny drawings of all the types of creatures that he had encountered since they arrived in Gravity Falls. Dipper wondered if it was just a coincidence that this die showed exactly what he'd seen just a couple weeks before. He searched around them for a price tag, and when he didn't see one he mumbled, "I better save these." He put the pair of dice in his pocket and walked over to the checkout line where Mabel was waiting anxiously to buy her find.

**T•H•E•M•E•••S•O•N•G**

Dipper thought about the dice in his pocket. Should he tell Mabel about them? He wondered. He figured that he could inform her later.

After Mabel it was his turn to check out. He handed the clerk a $10 bill and went out to where Grunkle Stan was waiting in the car.

When they got to the Mystery Shack, Dipper rushed upstairs to his shared attic room, set the dice on the nightstand and kicked the too tall shelf, causing Journal 3 to fall down into his waiting arms.

He paced, flipping through the pages, looking for a hint that could tell him more about the mysterious newfound objects.

Suddenly, Mabel forced open the door and jumped onto her bed, excited to open her new decorate-it pig kit.

"Mabel, can't you see I'm a little busy?" the annoyed Dipper told her.

Mabel was concentrating on ripping open the kit, and ignored Dipper's comment.

"Grr…" Dipper grabbed the dice again, left the room and went downstairs, making sure Grunkle Stan wasn't watching, and opened the curtain concealing the ladder that led up to the roof.

He found Wendy lounging in one of the reclining chairs, skimming a magazine of sorts.

"Oh, uh, hi Wendy!" Dipper said nervously.

"Hey, what up, little dude?" she said, looking up from her read to see Dipper standing there, mystery journal hidden behind his back.

"I didn't e-expect to see you here," he stammered.

"Yeah, I was bored, didn't want to work, so here I am," she said dully.

Suddenly, her phone beeped. She took it out of her pocket and got up, heading for the edge of the roof.

"It's my friends, they want me to see Thompson stuff 20 waffles in his mouth. Later, dork!" Wendy jumped onto the peak of the big pine tree yet again and proceeded to swing down and jump into the dirt road.

Dipper sighed in relief. He sat down in the chair Wendy was previously sitting in and opened the book again.

Not even a second passed before Grunkle Stan yelled for Dipper.

"Ah!" Dipper was startled so he dropped the dice somewhere onto the grass below. "No!" he cried, hand reaching out for them.

"Agh, why can't I have some quiet concentration time?" Dipper moaned. He picked up his journal and trudged over to the trapdoor.

As soon Dipper closed the curtain that concealed the ladder, Grunkle Stan appeared in the walkway to the living room.

"There you are, kid. Here, take this." Grunkle Stan handed him a weird frog-skin bear statue of sorts that was about 4 feet tall. "Leave it in a corner somewhere visible."

He lumbered out of the room, leaving Dipper struggling with the weight of the statue in his arms.

**Yeah, I know it's kinda short, but the next chapter will be longer and will come once the number of reviews is appealing to me. ^^ **

**Cookies to all reviewers! **


End file.
